Fate
by francescai
Summary: UNDER REVISION! Fate dictates our lives. Fate dictates every thing. And as how the saying goes, fate is never kind. Will the gang make it if their light is gone? If Mikan is gone? the usual, NxM RxH.
1. Tragedy

**Fate**

"**_Fate is never kind_**."

By: **manimefrances**

**Disclaimer**: Of course, I don't own GA. I'm just a fan having some fun. (Hey! Those words paired!)

If I own GA, I could have referred to the whole manga and added a lot of scenes to make the series really long just like Naruto. And, the tension and romance between our loved ones, Sakura and Hyuuga would be like endless, and the hilarious parts too! But –sob-, I coo..uldn't –sob- own Ga –sob- and that, -pause--sob- never! –sob-

Hey, let's get back to the story. See? So much drama even though the real story hasn't started yet. Pls. don't get disappointed if I couldn't do of how much you expected from my Introductions, I'm still 13 studying at the Philippines. Obviously, a Filipina.

…

Me (Aiko): He's the most arrogant guy I've ever met, isn't gentle to girls at all! How could a lot of girls squint and like him that much? He's so popular! Grrr… He's annoying but this is all maybe because…(cut off)

Mikan: Hai Aiko-chan! (starts day dreaming, closing her eyes) He's a pervert for a 100 but he's just so cool and handsome on that face and attitude. He's not bad at all! He comforts me everytime and (opens eyes, stops when notices that she's talking to no one but thin air) Hey!... Why do they look like a couple? What did you do, Aiko-chan? But, I'm dumber than you. And based from experience from the time I arrived when I was 10, Natsume loves dumb girls, teasing them but actually liking them! He'll choose me! Hahaha (then cuts out noticing that she's like going crazy of thinking being more stupid just to attract Natsume's attention….too low…!) Maybe that's why they just call me baka all the time. (sigh)

Me: Help! Hotaru, let me in your worm! (Panicking, as Natsume is getting closer)

…

A/n: Hey all you guys out there! Please watch out for my fanfiction! This is my first ever made! But it's not the 1st one that I uploaded. I've been having troubles uploading recently. Although, it's been months that I've been reading in until I decided to make one. This is gonna be good! I get to decide on the events! I just hope you get glad on reading this. So, pls. review. A writer (or maybe really not) really needs some inspiration. I'm open. Creative criticisms would be ok since I want to know how I'm going. But no flames accepted!

I'm telling you again, "Enjoy!"

Here starts…

MxN

RxH (maybe, blackmailing always on screen)

…

**Chapter 1: Tragedy**

Today's such a great day. As for most people in the academy, they could just do nothing but to have fun. Even the seniors were participating as wildly. Even as adults already, they couldn't blame themselves for this time. The Alice festival just goes on once a year. Freedom…, having no classes at all and having as much merriments their hearts could afford. Some were tied up in beauty and talent contests, buying in booths, and of course planning to have nonstop partying until the day ends. The heavens show tranquility to its observers. Peace and quiet… (Obviously, it's noisy down the grounds with the students.)

But unfortunately for some, this time just seem to be the end of their world, after something happened. This sure is tragic. The people said are just those a bunch that knows the identity of a certain happy-go-lucky brat.

All their irises were focused to a brunette whom they loved for her attitude and for being herself. Yes, you've thought about it right. Our little missy here, yes she's no other Mikan Sakura who is in trouble now.

Talking about trouble, it's not when at times of being perverted and teased by Natsume, failing in tests, laughed out by classmates (Include schoolmates here!), and jerked tamely by Jinno-sensei, the terror one. This time, it's for real.

Now, she's unconsciously laying at bed in an all-white hospital dress. Her condition can be preferred as worst; considering the tubes that currently are attached to her body (seems like batting her small fragile body). She looks so cute like an angel still with her lips curled on a smile despite her condition, so innocent, yet so pitiful. Her radiance and stunning beauty is still there despite some of her face and neck were covered with bandages. She's so weak… _at the moment_.

'MIKAN!'

Silence continues to fill the room until…

"People, why don't we just agree on someone to look out for her at the moment? (This gay-like or should I say, 'gay' sensei is trying so hard to sound fine to calm the others but is obviously not on his tone, so disappointed of what happened to her so-called daughter.) We've been here for the last 10 hours or so. Those who are outside are enjoying and maybe" (He was cut off by his phone ringing, not even one of the people with serious and concerned faces looked at him) …. "Sorry, but I need to go! The headmaster's calling me. Well folks, don't worry, Mikan would be alright; she's not that weak as you all are thinking". With that, he gazed off.

As soon as he was out of sight after banging the door, Natsume goes to stand and for a moment stares at the girl that he's given his attention too not even bothering the top poll-voted manga he just bought the other day. 'Of course, Polkadots is not weak. Or are you? You're maybe an idiot, but you're strong… in personality, and I believe in you! You can do this', Natsume saying this to his thoughts and walks out.

"Natsume!" Ruka chokes out getting the others look up. (It's not fair for Mr. Narumi! He's older, a lot more than them, although he acts so youthful and energetic and he's a teacher too! The others didn't even listen to him when he spoke but when they heard of Natsume's name out of Ruka's mouth, their heads just turned up to see voluntarily.)

Natsume continues to walk out of the room with arms on his pockets trying to be as calm as possible although he is actually battling his true emotions within. He's face doesn't show it at all. With one slight glance over one girl, he bangs the door with his best friend trailing from behind like a dog and goes out of sight.

Only Kokoroyami knows, or maybe Ruka being his best bud and Hotaru being an observer, being the genius "Ice Queen", being Hotaru herself.

With that, the others slowly gets out of the room with a last worried look at Mikan leaving Yuu to stay there alone watching over her. Well, maybe really no because he himself was snoring! He was left there because he felt asleep, leaving his façade out of anxiety for a friend as Mikan's very obvious aid.

Okay, sorry if that was short. It was just an Intro. Please review!

…

Me: (kicking) I'll pay you a 100 rabbits! (falls) Ha……

Hotaru: I've let you in! Now give me my fee! (rabbits shape taking her eyes)

Me: Yeah, yeah! You're really obsessed with money. Hey, you're still a kid! Why do you always… Is it me or is it really going hot?

Hotaru: … drinking pills. To no one: Invention 34s, Pills good for desert survival within a span of 48 hrs. These pills motivate the tasks of sweat receptors making you feel in winter therefore not making you're skin dehydrated. With that, she took out a muffin and started munching.

Me: How could you start to eat with this condition?

Natsume: That should teach you, and also you Imai for your blackmailing stuffs. If I can't barge in, then I'll just cook you alive. (smirks)

Me: Before I fully turn into cooked meat, lets end this chappy! Ha!! Help! Please review!

…


	2. Her

A/n: I'm still here to give you the 2nd chappy. And pls., if u have a heart, go drop a review, ok?

…

**Chapter 2: Her**

Natsume's P.O.V.

"Don't worry Mikan. I swear that whoever responsible for your condition would pay many times more."

From the shadows, "Natsume, I have a new mission for you." (Obviously, it's Persona, the very man Natsume cursed his whole life.)

Natsume is just like staring at him with a blank expression with Persona's face masked, as usual.

Natsume: 'Shit! Not the time to go to missions.'

Persona: "So I see Natsume. Is it because of that girl? I couldn't believe you being cold to everyone else, maybe except for you're best friend have fallen to nothing but a stupid little girl. But isn't this just a great opportunity for you to meet those people responsible for this? The AAO? Anyways, you would surely not want Sakura in trouble, now?"

Natsume: 'Shit! Blackmailing me again. But I would surely want to go. Be ready, AAO.'

"Tell me when we'll meet."

Persona: "(smirks) Tonight, at 10."

'Ahh, Sakura, I don't know what's in you but Natsume… And right now, the weird thing is the Headmaster's after you. As of now, I'm sure he has gathered more information about you. This is interesting.'

"And Natsume, I would want you to know that whenever I see rats, I pound them to death."

'He can't hear us anyways.'

Natsume: 'Huh? What's he talking about?'

A sudden move from the bushes.

Natsume: 'I see. I guess my mind's been totally preoccupied by her. I didn't even notice him. Persona's guard never fails.'

"You may now come out, Ruka."

Natsume then gets back to the tree trunk to rest. Ruka does the same on the opposite side still patting his bunny.

Ruka: "Natsume, I may have not heard you because of the noise coming form the construction but I'm sure that was about a mission." Ruka's voice evident with anxiety.

Natsume: "Don't worry, Ruka. I'll be just fine, just fine."

'They'll pay.'

Ruka: "How come you still want to stay near here after all the noise? Aren't you bothered?", probably he's worried sick of Sakura too.

Natsume: 'Ruka's right. It seems that I've been thinking all about that Idiot that I didn't seem to notice how loud the noise is coming from the construction. This is the 2nd time I'm like this. Well, the 1st time lasted for hours after I kissed that Idiot during the Last Dance last year. Have I really fallen for her?'

With that, Natsume abruptly stands. Without any questions, Ruka just follows him.

Ruka: "Let's go check Sakura."

Natsume: "Hn."

While walking, Natsume's mind was in deep thinking. Mikan's smiling face keeps to flash on him. He almost tripped on a rock. Fortunately, even though the way back to the hospital was a bit far, it was still a straight path with no left and right turns.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ohayou, Natsume-kun!"_

"…"

"_Ohayou, Luka-pyon!"_

"_Ohayou!", Ruka said shading a slight of red._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Flashback**_

"_When will you not act stupid, Polkadots, or should I say Strawberries?"_

"_Pervert! And besides, I don't wear those printed panties anymore. Hehe, but I kinda… miss them.", she says scratching her head with a sweat drop._

_Natsume sweat dropped on this too. But being on his cool self,_

"_Grow up, little girl."_

"_I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm 14. And I have a name. Okay, now get your pencil and listen, M-I-K-A-N. Now can you pronounce it deary? MIKAN… Now, go on."_

"_Don't make me laugh Polkadots, and don't treat me like a 3-year-old._

"_What do you expect to be when you can't even speak a single, simple name?"_

"_Tsk… whatever."_

"_Anyways, sorry, Natsume-kun!" 'Of all the people in this academy, why did I bump to this stupid jerk? He's ruining my totally nice morning!'_

"_He, your apologies are good for nothing. You just do this every morning anyway. It's really weird of you how you get my attention, Idiot."_

"_Hey, I said sorry! And I'm not like all those obsessed sluts trying to get your attention. Natsume-kun, you're nothing but a selfish, pervert, pig-headed freak! I hate you!"_

"_Oh, do you?"_

"_Yeah! And I mean it, if you want me to repeat it to you out loud then," ' Do I really hate him? mmm… Nope! Silly me! I must really be stupid.'_

"_Geez… polkadots! Would you turn the volume down? My eardrums are breaking!"_

"_Gggr…"_

"…_(smirks)"_

"_How could you say you're 14 when you act as silly as a baby? 'Although I've got to admit she's really grown really very beautiful, sexy, hot, you name it especially along her auburn hair reaching all way down her butt, and her curves, she's just perfect in every way, and maybe in personality but not just her level of thinking! Whatsoever, she's MY MIKAN! So attractive, seductive"_

_(Whoow! I'm beginning to loose respect for this guy!)_

"_What are you staring at? Natsume-kun?", waving her hands in front of him, although Mikan's legs were fixed into place by the look of Natsume's warm eyes, opposite his personality, melting her like ice into his gaze._

_3rd hand wave…_

"_What?"_

"_Whew! I never knew you had eardrums the first time I met you. People talk to you and you just walk out without any response, like you didn't hear any of their musings."_

'_Wow! She's getting wiser for an idiotic moron, a baka. She's evil herself. Must be from Hotaru… (shrug) What to say? How did that dumb brain of hers manage to put me out on a reason?'_

"_Tsk."_

"_Hmmph!", walking away. (Mikan obviously didn't realize that she has beaten Natsume this time in verbal war about that eardrum thing. What a baka!)_

"_Bye the way little girl, nice lacy panty you've got there. Are you going to attend funeral? Now you've got a black underwear then you can get ready for an outfit."_

"_Pervert! Bleh!", sticking her tongue out and then walks away._

"_And little girl, I just wanted to ask, how much cream do you apply each night? You're legs are damn white! (smirk)"_

_She was in a good distance now from Natsume but he was sure she heard him. Unknown to him, Mikan just blushed at this though continually **like** ignoring him._

_**End of Flashback**_

(That was quite long but it's really not when actual)

'Mikan'

…

Me: Help! Hotaru! (really sweating, although Hotaru seems not to be in heat like hell)

Hotaru looked anxious and draw something from her side bag. Aiko-chan thought she was nearing one of her famous brilliant inventions to get them outta there. But then, our beloved author just falls down anime style for Hotaru's eccentric behavior, for she was really, **really** wrong… _well, maybe_.

Me: We'll be tender cooked meat soon, you darn pig! Eating muffins in such a situation again!

Hotaru just raised her hand and within seconds, Aiko-chan was sent flying towards the sky. Yes, her large blast off just put a hole on the Caterpillar shelter, making a good exit for Hotaru.

Hotaru: You baka. Do you really think I would just stay there baked like cake? Well, I never thought I would use this baka cannon on someone except Mikan. Well, actually you're the first one I've tried this on. So far, Mikan has only received Baka gun shots from me.

Mikan: (from nowhere) Hotaru-chan, that wasn't so good. What if you killed Aiko-chan already? 'Hehehe. Nice move, Hotaru-chan, you sure are my best friend, this is her price for getting so near with Natsume' Aiko-chan? (with her evil deeds, she's still concerned for her kind character). Aiko-chan? (She's so darn noisy!)

Hotaru: Mikan, you really want to find that authoress and support her the pain she got from my Baka cannon?

Mikan: Hai! She might be needing medical attention badly.

Hotaru: (with an evil grin on her face) If you really want to comfort her pain fro being stupid, then share it with her! (of course, still monotonous)

Mikan: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or maybe not.

Hotaruuuuuuuu, how caaaaaaan uuuuuuuu betray meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?, waterfall tears streaming from her eyes. The tears all seemed to be a drizzle because of her heavy crying from the atmosphere high above.

Then, she was nowhere out of sight. Well, she has just been shot by the Baka Cannon. Ne, Mikan? Shouldn't you feel proud? You've now upgraded and improved your stupidity and being hit from gun… to cannon?!!!!

Hotaru: Hmmm… Now, finally with some peace and quiet.

Hotaru just walks back to her lab without even caring what happened to her dear friends and where they might ended too. But maybe inside, she did care, just maybe.

Well, if you ask where Nastume is. He should probably present in the situation because he as obviously there too. He was just amazed on how Hotaru treated her 2 so-called friends (just taggers!) so miserably especially with her relationship with her so-called best friend, Mikan. He was taken aback in disbelief on how Mikan would still laugh and smile, and act so warm at Hotaru despite of her body battered every day in the process. That girl, she just wouldn't give up. Natsume just chuckled inwardly at the scenes he has just witnessed earlier.

**A/n**: So that was it. I hoped you guys enjoyed. Just go drop reviews, kay? But this chapter was all about Natsume's self – delusion. He really loves Mikan! Woho! (Natsume: If this fic gets done, I'm gonna burn u. Me: Woow! Scary! But u should fear me instead. I'm the author here. Just tell me if u want broken bones. Hehe! Natsume: Look who's talking! Me: Ahh! My body from Hotaru's baka cannon shot and now, my hair!!!! Natsume: smirks)

And I just want to tell you that obviously, because I read fanfictions (really, a lot), I kinda put some scenes here from others to make it a bit better. Sorry to their rightful owners! hehe… Please just tell me what you think in reviews. Arigatou! Till the next time!


	3. Simple Pleasures With You

A/n: Hi! I'm back! …

Let's get back to our two heroines this time. What could have happened to them… after their first rocket ride?

At central town, a circle of people is now on somewhat an assembly near the clock tower. An assembly? For what?

Well, they're just surrounding 2 brats lying on the ground with traumatized looks.

"Those girls, where did they come from? Are they still alive?"

"Poor girls! Someone, help 'em out!" (Why don't you just help them yourself?)

"blahblahblah – same idealized statements-"

Then, after awhile, the 2 gained consciousness, or maybe just one..

'Why are people so cruel? They didn't even bother to help. That Hotaru! Ggrr!... I swear she's paying me for this even though she's my best friend, or is she? Huhu… Here I am, just seconds from my almost instant death blast off, thinking that she was up to something good and then… And these people, can't they see I'm terribly hurt? Why can't they just bring me to a doctor.' Mikan angrily thought as she swiftly and slowly opened her eyes, still dizzy.

"Someone, help me!" She lazily said.

'That authoress, I shouldn't have been shot if I was not myself, worrying about her. She should be the **one** dying here', she thought forgetting that the authoress was shot too.

Then, she sweat dropped seeing the authoress which was the original cause why Hotaru shot her with that BAKA CANNON. Aiko-chan's eyes are twitching. And for some reason, even though birds that fly around your head when your dizzy are supposedly only imaginary, she can see them… she's dizzy alright! But she's now conscious and the authoress isn't. Maybe the cannon was really for Aiko-chan… this time that's why she probably got greater impact from the fall. She should be awake by now since she got the shot before her (Mikan).

'Oh kami-sama, if you ever have plans on granting my wish of having the authoress die (remember Mikan being jealous about Natsume?) , for a second here, please not!'

'I mean,' "Help us!" Then she blackened again.

Then in Mikan's thoughs, 'Maybe the reason why Aiko-chan got an accident like this was trying to say yesterday that she owns Gakuen Alice. Well she doesn't own Gakuen Alice, not me or any of the characters. But I own Natsume.'

A/n: Now, let's get back to the story. Now probably I'm not going to say I own things that I really don't so the God of all authors will not punish me. Huhu… Hotaru! Watch out for my revenge! Haha… laughs like crazy

…

**Chapter 3: Simple Pleasures with You**

'Mikan. Mikan. Mikan.' These are the only words (A/n: _yeah I know, it's only **one** word)_ popping on Natsume's head as if it's the only word he knew, as if he was only a baby and it was her mother's name for it to be the first word he'd say, or as if he got amnesia and it's the only word he can remember. Well, she's obviously… important… for him… Although most people don't realize this of the fact that he treats Mikan as if he was her bully or God, he loved her, no, he loves her (up to present, future maybe).

"Natsume, aren't you gonna take a seat?" Ruka worriedly questions his best friend. Who wouldn't? Natsume was simply standing in front of Mikan's bed staring blankly at her.

"Natsume!" Ruka called louder this time. Before Ruka could again call his name for the third again for the 3rd time, Natsume proceeded besides Ruka and had a seat.

Ruka's worried of course. Probably Natsume's thinking about Mikan that's why he didn't notice that they've already reached Mikan's room. That explains why Natsume was standing in front of Mikan. In Ruka's understanding (which is really true to Natsume), Natsume was burniong his thoughts while walking to the hospital and probably, until they reached their destination.

Just before the clock ticks to a minute, both the boys have already noticed that someone was snoring, it was not really that loud but was enough for both of them to hear. But they were sure Mikan wasn't. When they checked again on Mikan's bed standing up, both sweat dropped at the sight. Ruka was now chuckling and even though Natsume isn't, it's pretty evident he finds the situation something to laugh about.

You ask what they're both laughing about? When the boys entered Mikan's room, they thought they were the only one's present. But then now they're laughing of the fact, Yuu is sleeping on the floor by the left side of Mikan's bed letting soft snores (they didn't saw it upon arrival since the door and chairs are located at the right side of the bed).He looks really so innocent and ingenuous. From this picture, Natsume again remembers Mikan and again feels lonesome and lacking without Mikan… to tease… to kill time with under the sakura tree having meaningless conversations… to have fun with… just to be with. Oh how he misses her!

After a while, Ruka spoke between his giggles, "That's the proper way of taking care of a patient. Way to go Yuu!" Deep inside, Ruka was hoping to cheer up Natsume with this petty pastime.

Then to his relief, Natsume was now chortling… like a child. Sure thing, even simple things like this bring so much pleasure. As for Natsume, the presence of Mikan alone would be such joy. Both of them are snickering while dragging Yuu to the chairs for him to continue his peaceful sleep.

Natsume just focuses his attention to Mikan who is still sleeping. The surroundings are quiet without a certain irritating but appealing beatific voice which only means Mikan Sakura is still unconscious. But only by staring at Mikan's poor form alone, this hurts Natsume a lot. Maybe not physically but mentally and most of all, emotionally. He is angry… angry for Mikan is hurt, for Mikan has been harmed. He wants to be alone but he can't do that, he can't leave Mikan alone even though their friends are there for her. He can't let his anger overtake him. And Mikan would surely be glad if she sees him around when she wakes up.

Seeing his friend's uneasiness, Ruka tries to calm him down. "Don't worry Natsume. Sakura will wake up soon. If you want, we can have a deal"

"No need for a deal Ruka. I know. The atmosphere would be once again loud soon."

Ruka just smiles at Natsume's answer with contentment.

Natsume: 'After all this, Mikan, I have finally realized that I truly… love you. I promise never to let go and you should do the same too. I will always be watching you. And please wake up soon. I want to see your beautiful face smile again. I just want to see you smile, as if everything would be fine. Being with you is all I wish. And I promise to protect you from _them_."

(Wow! A different Natsume, inside!)

After that, Natsume dwells into sleep thinking about Mikan. With this, Ruka follows suit. Only the sound of 'peace' and snoring can be seen and heard with 4 people sleeping, one girl on the bed, and 3 boys curled up on the chairs on the side. They just hope everything can remain like this forever with true friends on their side, they could care less and wish for nothing more.

Only of course, the whole gang is not complete. You know what I mean, Hotaru and the others are outside trying to do something useful for a friend.

…

A/n: I'm sorry this chapter is short. Thanx 4 all the readers especially to the reviewers!!! Arigatou!


	4. Fraud Happiness 1

A/n: People, I'm gonna resume the side stories next time. It's a bit troublesome for me.

**Chapter 4: Fraud Happiness 1**

Only a few minutes more and the sun would be setting down. Darkness would again conquer everyone for it is already… night.

Natsume, Ruka, and Yuu have already been awake, awakened by their own instincts that the time they spent for rest is enough. Dinner is almost up.

"Don't worry. I have been assigned as her private nurse. I will be taking care of her until someone visits and checks her out." Says a young woman with pretty physical characteristics and obvious happy and caring personality tells them. With just her statement, they know that she can be trusted to take care of Mikan. Her voice is frankly saying the truth.

With that, the 3 boys exited the room. Yuu separated from the duo back to his room.

"I wonder where Hotaru is. I haven't seen her since she went out after visiting Mikan. Well, maybe she did visit. How should I know? I think I was fast asleep the whole time. (he blushed at the fact) But Hotaru, I know she can't stand a minute away from Mikan knowing her best friend's condition. But where exactly is she? It's so unlike her. err. but her cold nature, I know it's only her cover." These thoughts were bothering Yuu. 'Well, I need to change and get dinner."

Where really is Hotaru? (Authoress: Hey don't ask me! Why would I even tell you and how should I know? I don't care about her now. After she just gave me a cannon shot? After now that my body is full of bandages and is now currently aching? Hmmph!)

Silence was enveloping the best friends. Who else? Natsume and Ruka, obviously. So Ruka decided to speak up. But before that, he chuckled a bit. Natsume turned to look at him.

"Well, I was just thinking about us sleeping the whole afternoon. I've never had such a long rest except from sleeping at night." He says scratching his head. Then he added, "It seems that we really had quite a time last night after what just happened. I wasn't able to sleep."

Upon hearing this, Natsume abruptly stands with the thoughts, 'after what happened last night.' ringing repeatedly in his head.

"Natsume!" Ruka blurted out. Ruka stares at Natsume's retreating back. "Damn me!", he says. "I'm so sorry Natsume.", even though he knows that Natsume can't hear him anymore.

Well, there wasn't really anything he should be sorry for but his conscience tells him to feel that way for he reminded Natsume what just happened last night. It was awful, the cause of Mikan's absence now.

Flashback

Last night was the 2nd day of the Alice festival. Everyone was of course rejoicing and having so much fun. There were a lot of people who were too damn excited about this whole thing. And one of those people is, (yeah yeah) Mikan Sakura.

Yes, she's 14. But you know what? She haven't change at all since she first arrived at the academy. She was still her usual self, her usual 10 year-old being.

"Some things never change." Natsume says out from the blue.

"I don't care whatever you think. Don't you dare think about ruining my evening!" Came a response from Mikan.

Natsume, I hate you for interfering! I still haven't finished my introduction! Well, as I was saying, Mikan as usual and apparent, she's still as energetic as ever, just like a child. Her happy go lucky attitude still engulfed her own personality. Only her star ranking changed. Since she now a _bit_ more accurate in controlling her Alice, she has come to be double star. Well, if you're wondering why only to a double star, remember the school's insecurities on her for the fact that her Alice is, "Nullification" and her connection to the past of the academy. Not only her has not changed that much, most of her classmates too remained the same. There, the picture is still unchanged. And also, the only noticeable difference on Mikan and the others are their physical appearances. They have grown up to be adorable teenagers. Even Mikan unbelievably is sought after boys in school now! You know the reason why.

"Wow! Everything's darn amazing!"

Hotaru raises her hand and "BAKAN! BAKAN! BAKAN!"

Mikan was sent flying to the bushes and her face mask dropped due to the fall (Obviously, she's trying to run away from the boys!)… "Awwwwwww! Hootaruuuuuu! What did you do that for?" she angrily nstated with clear irritation.

Hotaru continues eating her crabs and lobsters. "You know the answer to that question… if you're not that dumb."

"Don't you ever get tired and troubled on bringing that BAKA gun of yours anywhere you go?"

"Not if you get tired of acting as a BAKA."

"Hmmph!" Mikan cries waterfalls. "Hotaruuuuuuuuuuu!" Came a loud cry from her.

Mikan's loud voice caught attention of the people and of course the boys recognized this as hers and looked at her drooling. She's not on her mask anymore, as cover.

Not just too mention, Mikan is terrifically beautiful and sexy! And now, she's actually wearing a white halter top dress printed with pink cherry blossoms with her skirt only reaching half down her legs revealing her arms, back, and legs. She's really like porcelain with her perfect smooth curves and creamy skin color! She's now on brown boots that perfectly paired her clothes with a shoulder summer white-brown bag also with cherry blossom prints along her hair down her butt only held by clips on each side of her head. Of course, all the boys were dumbstrucked, …. awestrucked!

Hotaru being a genius quickly grabbed her tray of sea food and proceeded to her famous Caterpillar invention for what she had in mind of what's going to happen next was now happening! Everything was now on…

First, RAMPAGE!

A flock of boys were fighting each other saying that they're the one for Mikan.

RAMPAGE…STAMPEDE… EARTHQUAKE (not long)

Seeing that their dream girl, Mikan was trying to go away tiptoeing, they started a race, running! Mikan is not anymore tiptoeing but running with all her strength.

"Help! Hotaru! You meanie! You just left me here. I might be squashed any moment from now! You just approach me to black mail me and sell my pictures and videos to the boys. I thought you are my best friend! You're a traitor! Help me out as pay!" Mikan shouts crying waterfalls (Again!) as she was busily running to her fullest speed with a flock of boys whether in elementary, middle school, or high school with hearts as eyes tailing behind her.

Mikan was currently thinking that this could be the end of her, being squashed like Squash with all these men. "Help!" She did not notice that the path she was taking had a curve because it was sealed with bushes. And so, she fell…

"Ahhh!" If you're expecting it to be a long a fall, it's not really, maybe just the height of 5 stair steps. But it was still… "Ouch!"…painful. She said caressing her butt.

The flock of boys just went pass her.

Someone barged by her and helped her stand up.

"Arigatou!" She said smiling with her eyes closed thinking, 'my night and shining armor.' He was sure the one who's helping him now is a man. She somehow saw a light shadow approaching her illuminated by the moon's dim light although she doesn't know who he is.

"Are you alright, Polkadots? Try to be careful next time. Act your age."

She opened her eyes as if lightning strucked her , "Natsume? Of all people, why should you be the one to see me fall. I'm sure you'll tease me again! (pouting) But oh well, Arigatou again Natsume-kun!" Mikan said again with her eyes closed. 'Why are the heavens so cruel to me? I had a fall after a race I sought for my life and then I find Natsume as my night and shining armor?' (Author: But Mikan, you should really be thankful. If you only know how Natsume cares about you. Natsume: Shutup! That is if you don't wanna perish as your ashes get carried by the wind.")

Natsume blushed at this although she wasn't able to see this because her eyes were closed and even though she had her eyes open, she would still be oblivious at this because … of her stupidity thinking that Natsume might have fever with a red face.

"Whatever." Natsume carried Mikan bridal style for her to sit under the Sakura tree where he was currently resting before she arrived out of nowhere.

"Hey, what are you doing? Put me down, you jerk." Mikan blushing really hard.

Natsume saw this, and said, "I'm sure you'll just hurt you're feet when you walk just after that slight fall, pinky red stripes."

"A hentai as usual."

"Not my fault, if you keep showing them."

"Hey!"

Silence…

"Natsume, why do you treat me as if you really hate me?"

"As if?... I do HATE you!" Natsume emphasized the word, HATE harshly.

"Well, sorry, and thank you."

Mikan was about to fall from standing up in just seconds due to her twisted ankle but she landed safely into someone's arms.

"Urusai!"

"Baka, told you you'll just get hurt."

"Nat-sume, thank you." She said in a broken voice.

Then she continued, "But I thought you hate me."

'Makata, I hate you… Natsume's voice was coldly sinister.

Now, Mikan was totally out of spirits after her 2nd confirmation of Natsume hating her. And it wasn't just any someone, it was… Natsume.

…but I love you a lot more."

Now, Mikan's mouth was open wide ready to react but Natsume sealed her questions in mind with a firm pressed kiss, gentle afterwards. It was ever the first time someone's tongue explored the ever-so virginity of her mouth's sweetness. They did kiss years before on a tree branch after an incident with a tooth kiss, but this time, the kiss they both shared is somewhat different. It was equally full of passion and hunger, yet there was love, gentleness, and caring.

Natsume slipped a golden ring decored with precious jewels.

"You're mine."

Mikan was ever so happy to comply.

A/n: Ok, we'll be continuing Natsume's flashback onward the next chapter. There, we will know why Mikan got into a condition like death… coma. Please tune up. Ok, bye! And before I finally sign out, thank you four you support and reviews. Thanks also to those who read.


	5. Fraud Happiness 2

…

A/n: I'm really sorry if I haven't uploaded for weeks. I'm really very sorry. I should have uploaded this about 3 weeks ago. But you see, I unexpectedly got sore eyes from my brother. Such luck… Poor me! And my eyes stayed like that for more than a week! About 10 days I think. Ha… My mother won't let me open the PC saying it would make my eyes' condition worst. (

When my eyes were a bit well, I opened my PC to encode some on Word; my computer really put an end to my temper. I couldn't use my keyboard straight, and my mouse, and the computer system… I don't know. But now, I think every thing's fine. No more stops. Wala nang mga balakid para mapigilan ako sa pagcocontinue at pagsusulat ng mga fics ko. )

Oh well, to at least have my unintentionally-made faults paid, I'll upload 3 chapters this time. I hope you enjoyed the last chapters and the future chapters to come. I'm really sorry. Though it wasn't on my control, it was still my fault for being so irresponsible. I should've typed before when I was still free, but I was just lazy.

This time, I made up some ideas with the help of a classmate who is my no.1 buddy online, kittymay. I was really worried how to continue this fic but thanks to her, I've now got leads.

I'm sorry for the halt. But pls. continue to read. Review, please!

I'm going to post back the disclaimer from now on. I'll try editing my posted chapters to have a disclaimer on it, but it would be too much work. It would buy me so much time. Re-uploading again... I can only try. I have been forgetful, and haven't proofread much my work, and so…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

…

**Chapter 5: Fraud Happiness 2**

_Last time (end part of the flash back):_

"_Natsume, why do you treat me as if you really hate me?"_

"_As if?... I do HATE you!" Natsume emphasized the word, HATE harshly._

"_Well, sorry, and thank you."_

_Mikan was about to fall from standing up in just seconds due to her twisted ankle but she landed safely into someone's arms._

"_Urusai!"_

"_Baka, told you you'll just get hurt."_

"_Nat-sume, thank you." She said in a broken voice._

_Then she continued, "But I thought you hate me."_

"_Makata, I hate you… Natsume's voice was coldly sinister._

_Now, Mikan was totally out of spirits after her 2nd confirmation of Natsume hating her. And it wasn't just any someone, it was… Natsume._

…_but I love you a lot more."_

_Now, Mikan's mouth was open wide ready to react but Natsume sealed her questions in mind with a firm pressed kiss, gentle afterwards. It was ever the first time someone's tongue explored the ever-so virginity of her mouth's sweetness. They did kiss years before on a tree branch after an incident with a tooth kiss, but this time, the kiss they both shared is somewhat different. It was equally full of passion and hunger, yet there was love, gentleness, and caring._

_Natsume slipped a golden ring decored with precious ruby jewels into Mikan's ring finger._

"_You're mine."_

_Mikan was ever so happy to comply._

_Continuation:_

_Just as the new couple was just starting to acquire satisfaction with each one's presence, three men in-black appeared out of nowhere distracting them much to the annoyance of Natsume._

_Mikan and he are getting themselves feeling each other's body warmth and then this?_

'_These pests. They better know who they are to make such an abrupt interference.' Natsume heatedly but jadedly thought._

_The couple stood up with Mikan clinging more tightly to Natsume's shirt, afraid maybe of the new comers. Natsume didn't mind. She must be scared with the menacing and ominous atmosphere that is beginning to form due to the men-in-black's presence._

_But then (Natsume realized what a bad move it was to let Mikan cling to him)…_

_Out of cue, Mikan's face touched the solid ground. Natsume pushed her hardly aside._

"_Hey! What's the big idea?"_

"_You whore! Clinging to me like that as if I belonged to you!"_

"_W-hat?"_

"_What have we here? The kuroneko just dumped her woman?"_

_Before Natsume could speak again Mikan interjected in a painful tone biting her lower lip not wanting to scream and thinking of happy memories to stop the pursuing brim of tears that are starting to form by her eyelashes._

"_I am not his woman." 'Natsume… she must be laughing at me now. I believed what he said that he loves me but then people just showed up, and he goes to dump me? She's just making out the fool of my stupidity.' (Me:Gee Mikan, you're such a thick head!)_

_Mikan turned way, disappointed, rejected (as what she thinks), and irefully infuriated at Natsume._

'_Every thing's just a game for him.'_

_But then a firm hold tightened her on the spot of staying instead of walking away._

"_Hey! Let go of me, you murky mourning freak (referred to one of the men-in-black since black is the theme of grief and mourning)! I'm not in the mood to get nice especially to weirdos like you."_

"_Why won't you just shut up, brat?" The man-in-black snaked his arms around Mikan's waist._

"_You're so pretty to use such foul language. A brat no more, but a woman." He continually said while caressing Mikan's waist unknowing of a pair of crimson eyes starting to get fiery wild._

"_Hentai!!!!"_

_The man screamed as he waggled his hand. Courtesy of the black cat meowing rile and fury._

"_N-atsume."_

"_Do that again or you're rotten dead."_

_The man just laughed along his 2 other companions._

_Natsume opened his palm portraying orange-brown flames on it ready to burn the 3._

"_And supposedly, she calls no one hentai but me. I am the only man allowed to touch her."_

'_What's with Natsume? I thought he just put me into castoff? Rejected me?'_

"_So, she is your woman."_

_With that, the 2 men in Natsume's back attacked him while the man with Mikan again slipped his arm into her waist and one arm to her exposed shoulder. Natsume couldn't turn to Mikan yet 'cause the 2 are already using their Alices which are quite powerful for Natsume's current state. He's been in a mission last night._

_With disgust, Mikan, with all her strength elbowed the man wherever part of his body as he neared his mouth to her nape. Mikan felt repugnance as she felt the man's shrilly breath feel like penetrate to her skin. But it was just odd. She felt painful as if that breathe alone can lead her into her end._

"_Die, you molester! Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_The man stumbled and got his head bumped on the rock nearby. He's angered because he felt blood._

"_Why you!" The man said as he started to charge to Mikan. Mikan just closed her eyes in fear but nothing came and did her any thing. As Mikan opened her eyes, ashes were floating through mid-air._

'_He was burned by Natsume? That fast? I shouldn't be too shocked knowing Natsume's capabilities and power but that little time? Impossible.' Was all she thought of as she fell right onto his arms completely blackened out._

_Natsume panicked by that. He was dealing with the other 2 but he focused on Mikan and he was sure there was nothing that that old molester man did to her that would make her faint. But why is she unconscious?_

_He rushed Mikan into the academy hospital for check. And that's when after days of almost clueless investigations on her condition, the inevitable truth came to their knowing._

_**End of Flash Back**_

A girl… crying. In a place of pith darkness. Seems that this girl is lost… finding her own self among this place unknown to her and all. Unknown if this place even has an exit… something she would rather want to be out away from this miserable place.

"Any one? Where am I?"

As her sobs became louder, something turned up that made her stop wailing and focus somewhere in space.

"Fire?"

At first, it was dim… more like light from a candle. Then, blue flames encircled it followed by red flames. Supposedly, flames scatter and eat space in just little time. But this one is different. It just stayed still and didn't waver a bit.

While, on a well-lighted room stayed 4 people: one male wearing white that should be the doctor, an evil inventor, a pyro, and one with rabbit on his arms.

For minutes, no noise made way from their mouths. Only silence. Until, he couldn't take it any more. Oh, why are these things happening?

"What do you mean that's the only way?"

The doctor gulped as the room temperature increased. Scared, he would not want to say this truth to not anger the black cat but he can't just lie for 3 reasons: it might risk the patient's life; he'd be experiencing torment if the others know that he's lying especially the feared anxious boy; and his conscience would not take it as a person, and a doctor.

"Mr. Hyuuga, the only thing you can do to help is to stay away from the girl." The doctor successfully delivered it calmly though he was about to burst due to terror.

…


	6. Staying Away?

…

A/n: This reached only almost 8 pages. But I think this would be long enough though. Pls. enjoy.

I've been forgetful, my latest chapters were rushed, and I only got to disclaim in the 1st chapter. Here, I'll go back posting it, as not to offend Higuchi Tachibana's power and entitlement of owning Gakuen Alice.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

There, as simple as that.

…

**Chapter 6. Staying away?**

"And why in hell would I do that?" Natsume was clenching his fists.

"And why not Natsume? She's been complaining of how you would purposely ignore her before the ball at least…. '_before the incident_."" Narumi butted in with a casual mocking tone.

"Why are you here, Narumi?"

"I'm a teacher. Talked to the hospital staff before you."

"Don't care. Just go away, crazy teacher."

"Natsume, follow what they say. They know the situation more than you."

"Whatever."

"Adieous!"

Pairs of eyes followed Narumi's back and stopped only when he disappeared by the corridor.

"…"

"According to test results, a certain chemical has been the cause of her unconsciousness. Unfortunately, we aren't sure yet how to cure her."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"N-no." The doctor's feet were a cm up the ground with Natsume's hands holding him firmly.

"Natsume, cam down." But, Natsume didn't budge. Now, Ruka had more things to worry about. Natsume might do something unwanted to this poor-assigned-to-this-task-doctor.

"You pointed out that the only thing I can do to help is to stay away from her. Then, you said next about the doctors not even knowing the cure. Why should I stay away? Would it cure her if I do so? I was there when it happened. I will be there for her.." The last sentence was spoken in a low voice but the doctor heard it.

Something which had an appearance of a crab's pinchers held the doctor's head and placed him leveled on the floor (just like what Hotaru did to Ruka and Natsume to hold them in episode 23 in the series).

"Imai?" It was a question that obviously had a tune of 'I didn't know you were here.'

"Looks like you've forgotten that you're not alone with the doctor. Ruka and I were here all along."

"Hehe… Natsume." Ruka was petting his rabbit nervously. He knows Natsume's not in the mood to quarrel with the blackmailer at such a crappy situation knowing that Imai won't give up and Natsume might just find a way to burn her with his current feel.

"Look here, Hyuuga, I know what you feel. But getting all angry and heated won't do you anything."

"And what about you? I thought you're her best friend?! How can you act so.."

"Act so what? I see… I understand perfectly that you've really fallen for my best friend. But oh well, after saying Congratulations, my warning note says: Don't you dare make her cry." Her voice still unbelievingly monotonous.

Ruka butted in.

"But I-mai-san, you haven't even congratulated them nor did a greeting."

"I just said it."

Natsume turned away from the 2 and faced the doctor with eyes still livid.

"Now, go and make things clear."

"Mr. Hyuuga, it took several tests to confirm what had been sated as a haunch…. a scary one for the doctors. And after the last test, it has been confirmed that a chemical they just had named as 'shire' is affecting her system and bringing her damage. And according to some experimenting and research, you are…"

The doctor paused at that thinking, 'Am I going to live next?'

"Spill it out! I am what?!"

"You are… k-killing her…"

Natsume stilled. Ruka and Hotaru had on both their faces a minor look of disbelief.

"W-hat are you saying?"

"This chemical reacts largely to fire."

"That's the reason why you had been taking precautions and rules on entering her room since yesterday more than the hospital's strict regulations?"

"Yes, Mr. Nogi. Because of the power and intensity of Mr. Hyuuga's Alice, it would only worsen her now current still miserable state. We don't even know yet what alleviate can be applied to even at least lift her condition on a more steady one. And if things get far more than the worst now, we might loose our hold from her condition. We might loose our grip, our control on her."

"Are you saying everything's just impossible?" Hotaru's eyes mirrored vexed fear and panic.

"Ms. Imai…"

"Hotaru, I never thought that the word, impossible could ever come straight from your mouth."

"Yes, I might be able to do things impossible to dorks like somebody I know who carry a rabbit even to the toilet but…"

"Hey!"

"I never pinpointed out who that person is. But then, you've reacted and so.."

"Don't you think you're descriptions were a bit over board?"

"Fits you well. It's obvious and so you had to admit it was you I was talking about."

Ruka reached his hand over his head to do a sigh when then suddenly, lights flashed.

Click. Click. Click.

Once again, it was Hotaru's legend-like camera. Legend-like for not being caught in Ruka's plans to abduct it, for not having been burned successfully by an irritated black cat, and for having survived Ruka and Natsume's fan girls and loyal animals on stealing it for wanting to keep it.

"Imai!"

By appearance, the academy is now peaceful and dark except for some still lighted rooms and alleys with lamp posts. Night has visited earth as well as its partner, sleep.

'If what the doctor said was true, I need to see you even just for once.'

'_Stay away from the girl.'_

'I will… No, I need to see her.'

Natsume stepped inside the room of Mikan's.

There…., a girl lay on the bed with the same position days ago.

As Natsume stepped closer, he noticed that more threads of sweat were forming on her forehead and though she's still unconscious, he could clearly see that she's in pain. Her face, discomforted. She's suffering by her own with no help from any of them.

If he loves her, what a shame it is on his part of not even having the power to make her go well.

On instinct, Natsume moved forward wanting to assist her, forgetting something important he should take in caution. But as he was by the standing by the bed side,..

…

The girl kept crying hugging her knees with eyes closed. Who wouldn't? She's been here.. like for eternity. The only thing keeping her alive and going is the halo of flame that formed she doesn't know when. Maybe hours or it could be days already… she doesn't know. No openings or exits. No paths. Nothing but darkness and little light and heat from fire. Nothing really as if you'd be afraid to move forward or to any directions like you don't know maybe there's a hole and you'll fall.

To her astonishment, the _surroundings'_ temperature increased largely. Huge curious amber eyes that showed trepidation fluttered open wide. The halo of flame! It's getting larger in size by the minute!

She swallowed hard. She knows that she's still not dead because she can feel the pain her skin is having, the stinging sensation that is almost killing her. If she was to choose, she'd rather want to succumb to death than to suffer… from physical to those that are included in terms of heart. Rather die than bear through it all.

She tried to sleep but she couldn't. She doesn't even know her name. Who could she be? Why is she here? Why in a place like this? Though not dead yet, it seems that she'd been dead because in the faces, this must what they call hell—one of the 2 kinds of life people believe that a spirit goes through. Rather, rebirth after death into a different world.

But, was she that bad all her life to be in hell rather than in heaven? Who knows… But she can feel herself. Maybe she's just thinking too deep.

Questions racked her brain since she found herself in this place wandering alone without knowing the reason how and without knowing where she came from. In what they call 'alchemy', there is an equivalent exchange. With her brain contained with so many questions, she couldn't truly answer even just a single one. Not a response to one question. She could only say maybe… All maybes causing her turn her unanswered questions to doubt if she really does exist in a thing supposedly known as the world—Earth. Or maybe just a dream. But dreams couldn't be this… accurate.

But if ever this was only a dream, she'd want to wake up now. If ever she'd been running away from some thing that's why she wouldn't just wake up now, then she would want to end it and face 'reality'.

She can only see dim faces in her head. Could they be enemies or friends? Well, it doesn't matter. She'd want to remember even those people that are complete enemies… even those who would want her dead; if there were ever; because with her situation, she feels lifeless.

A cracked empty nut… An egg shell… A cleared out and eaten fruit with only the pulp remaining… Or, the exact phrase that might fit her now is a human body without a soul.

Is she really someone, or rather, something with life with no meaning? Has she done wrong to be punished severely like this? Could she have been despised by the people she lived with before and so she might have ended in this kind of place? Or could she have stayed here all her life? Was she born here? No. That cannot be. If she was originally here, where are her acquaintances? Any one that might have stayed along with her?

Or to stop every thing getting into her head, should she just think that she's an illusion herself?

But she's living, so could it prove that life merely is a dream? A dream of wants and desires of either greatness or wanton? If things are like that, then why should she want her life have meaning when life itself has no meaning at all?

Why has she ever been born?

As the halo of flame occasionally eaten space, it closed the remaining space gap between, from the spot where she was standing. Her skin is throbbing. Maybe, she would just stay to be consumed by the hungry licking tongues of red aura. After all, she had been thinking all along after so many deductions that her life doesn't mean anything—life itself is nil and just a deception.

But, something inside her says no. Run!

She backed to the opposite direction away from the dangerous red-blue energy. With her body loosing numbness, she would run until her legs could take in any direction just to be somehow safe. She has to get away! Because somehow, she believes that she should survive.

She was a distance away from the flames when suddenly, she felt like she lost all contact from a solid _ground_ and off she fell!

But, if she fell in a hole, why is it that she can still see the seemingly mad energy? It seems that it was the very horizon of this world she's in herself, this dimension.

She landed hard again on solid _ground_. But when she looks at it, it seems that she's in the same spot where she was before she fell.

Then,…

Repeated names echoed through the whole place. It was a man's. Continually, it repeated "Mikan! Mikan!" with a worried tone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Came a shout of hurting from her drying mouth.

She couldn't muster it. Her body is unbelievingly aching like wild. The pain, she couldn't take it.

…

Natsume was already shouting her name. Sure thing, any minute by now, hospital attendants, the nurses, and doctors would be coming. She held Mikan's hand and wiped the drops of sweat on her fore head.

…

The voice calling seems to break her ears. And then, she could only wince in so much pain as she could not move a single finger on her body. It was like some one was holding her. It was as if a giant has enfolded her in his gigantic palms and is crushing her. And then, she could feel the heat of the flames again, like it's cooking her. As if she has fallen into an active volcano of boiling magma that would cause her body to melt similarly to ice taken outside from the freezer.

And then, she was crying, as no sound came from her mouth. Her lips sealed, she laid on the black inky ground drowning in sweat and tears.

…

Natsume was shocked. As more threads of sweat continually formed, water dozed off from Mikan's eyes. She's not making a sound, not moving, just lying like a cemented sculpture, but she's crying and sweating really hard and her face characteristics were displayed obviously portraying twinge.

Reality struck Natsume hard.

"_Stay away from the girl."_

"_You are killing her."_

Immediately, Mikan's hand loosened from his 'comforting' grip and she backed out of the door and out from one of the hospital windows outside the room.

"Mikan… what am I doing?"

The boy disappeared through the darkness.

"Such foolishness." With a smirk, the black outfitted man with a white mask walked noisily with sounding wooden heels away to the trees and disappeared completely from the lights of the lamps.

People stepped in through the now wide-opened door and rushed in to the patient calling in great speed with the situation declared as an emergency.

Not only sweat and tears flooded the girl's face and body but also.. blood?

"Go get some help! Give me those bottles! This girl needs treatment very badly!"

Blood has gushed out from the closed lid of her seemingly tired eyes, from her nose, from the lids of her mouth, from her ears. Looking pale would only be an understatement. She looked like dead. Though, some parts of her body were pinkish and reddish.

…

It had still been less than 10 minutes that Natsume entered his room through the window by a tree. And now, he was on his bed, troubled enough not to dwell to sleep.

"How am I going to help you if I cannot come even near you? I'm sorry. I feel so… powerless."

"_It's all up to that baka now."_

_Ruka was coming near shouting, "Imai, how dare you! Give me those videos back! I won't need another box of humiliation. I've already got loads of them from you!"_

"_It's up to Mikan to continue and live her life." Hotaru managed to slip outher mouth before disappearing on top of her flying duck scooter again into another chase for money intended with Ruka tailing her riding on an elephant._

_Natsume sighed and inwardly chuckled for his best friend then to himself spoke, 'Ruka, you've caught quite a woman.'_

Yes. It's all up to that Polka-dotted panties girl now. He can't do anything but to precautious by the sidings. However, that doesn't mean he'll be doing nothing.

Natsume opened his closed eyes as some one swept inside the room.

…


	7. Shared Truth

…

A/n: I hope the chapter title fits the chapter. Pls. enjoy reading and leave a review.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

…

**Chapter 7. Shared Truth**

The alarm clock made closed resting eyes flutter open to meet the ray of light that has gotten into the room by some space between the edges of the wide hanging curtains.

Though tired, a pair of feet walked lazily to the window and a hand reached and grabbed over the soft hanging cloth. Now, that was better. The academy was in full-view and looked magnificent from this spot inside a 3-star room.

The sun was already up high though the digital alarm clock only showed 6 in the morning. The Alice festival has ended 2 days ago and regular classes would again be ongoing for the students to enter.

Some ruckus caught the pair of eyes that belonged to the person still with pajamas on that was looking down on the alley near the fountain.

Why is it that the people below seemingly are busy running in all directions? Though the middle school dormitory was far away from main gate, it was an assurance that the men below are going out of the academy somewhere with the shout of, "Let's get going! The guard has already been informed to open the gates for us!"

The alertness shown by rapid movements and fast acts made Yuu completely awake.

"What's going on? What's the emergency?"

And he slipped into the bath room to have a quick shower after heating some water he'll be using as breakfast, for some warm milk, and some cereals.

Not only the reason that he's the president for years of his class and a representative, but he completely cares not just of his own troubles, Yuu is a kind-hearted person and friend.

…

Yuu was now out of the boys' dormitory when he put a halt to walking. Whew! That was close! He had almost been side sweeped by a racing duck scooter.

On cue, Hotaru stopped the engine to parking it just a meter away from his position and got out of it.

"Sorry but I didn't notice you."

"Hehe.. I'm fine, Hotaru. 'Though you almost killed me. Fortunately, you didn't bump me with the duck.'"

"Got to get going." Hotaru retreated back to her scooter to take aonce more intense ride.

"Hmm, Hotaru, I can see that you're busy as usual. But, why is it that the adults are as busy as you this morning? Supposedly, they'd be going out with their fellow adults and teachers to have an early cup of tea."

"Long explanations to do. Just hop on."

…

Natsume was left alone resting under 'his' Sakura tree with a manga that covered his face. He has finished reading it days ago before the festival and he hadn't had the chance to buy new volumes. He just had it along for some uses like this, covering his face masking all his emotions.

He had just been to a rushed mission last night. And, he's tired. Tired with all the emotions battling his heart that was cold before, and the soreness his body felt.

_**Flash back**_

"_The black cat again is here."_

"_You better hand me those papers before I burn you down."_

"_Well, Mr. Black cat, I don't need to submit to an order not given by the Master. And one more thing, I have some information that might unexpectedly put an extension to my life."_

"_Don't fool around me."_

"_I'm not (with a pout that matched his though old but handsome face). Might as want to tell you about that poor kitty cat-brunette last time 3 people I know got in the academy."_

"_So, they were really from the AAO."_

"_Yes. But not really though. But that girl, I pity her."_

"_Just get to the point."_

"_You see, a dear friend of mine before has changed. I cared for her as a big brother but something the academy did made her turn mad. And that brunette that must be suffering and confined now in the academy hospital is in the middle of everything."_

"_What are you trying to say?"_

"_I know after this though that my life won't last more than a day, or an hour. My end will come either from you or from the seniors of the organization because I have failed my mission."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" A bit irritated of listening to his 'dramatic' story, Natsume made a step forward._

"_I'm not really bad. Just going with the crowd and truly, I was against the academy since I was a kid for reasons similar to others who hate it. But the matter on that poor girl matters my conscience so much. So before I perish from this dirty surface of the world, I want to tell you this. The only one who can save her is herself and you also. Never judge things on what's happening or however things have reacted to actions you did. Because what you see is only a cover."_

"_How do you expect me to understand that?"_

"_Well, I have great expectations of you, Black Cat. You've been a great enemy."_

"_I'm not killing you. I might get more details."_

"_Even so, I am going to die tonight. All I can say is: it might be an easy decision for your thinking but it is not. Think wisely. Your Alice, don't give it up."_

"_What's that got to do with everything?"_

_The man might be lying. But his face is serious._

"_It matters the most as of now and of the next. Don't be decei…"_

_The man wasn't able to continue. His head blew out and spilled out blood caused by an unknown and highly trained shooter._

_Natsume didn't have time to look for the one who did it. The building would collapse soon. The AAO must not want the academy to acquire any remaining clues left on abandoned stations._

_**End of Flash back**_

Noisy foot steps made Natsume flinch to a sitting position.

"What is it now, Persona?"

A/n: There! Yehey! I've made it! I really had fun doing the last 3 chapters. I'll be uploading soon as I can. I won't be saying when cause there might again be unexpected emergencies just like what happened to my eyes. But I'll try my best to upload very soon.

I hope you like the chapters I've made and I would want to hear from you in reviews. I'm really sorry for not being around for so long. I just made this yesterday, Saturday. My PC was opened the whole day, at least. Don't worry. I was not making fan fictions all that long time, some projects, and gaming. House is boring, with no entertainment.

There! Ok, thanks! And pls. review. The next chapter, I think would be entitled, "Loosing to Temptations" It should have been this chapter's title but it wouldn't fit too well with the story this time so I'm moving it the next chappie. Haven't typed it yet, just planned and now currently thinking about it.

But pls., pls., pls., do leave a review.

Once again, thanks!)

…


	8. The Only Way

A/n: Sorry for the long delay but, I'm back! I'm still quite busy with school but I'm uploading this one Hope you enjoy and pls. send me your comments through reviews or send me a PM. Thanks!

Umm, I'm planning to change the story title, 'Fate' with another one. I want an interesting title because I want more people read it and I want… more reviews! So maybe if I change the title into a much desirable one, I could fathom people to read my story. Hehe…

Umm, this title would be temporary…. 'Gugmang Makapatay.' It's of another language. So pls. give recommendations. Thanks again!

But before proceeding to the story, I think it is just right to thank and post those who are very supportive. I love you all. Thanks for reviewing my fic!

-glenda23

-cupidsangel

-proffesional

-SnowCharms

-gwenmarie

-Cat4862

-Colette G.

-sakura4594

-dbzgtfan2004

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters, only this fic.

:0: Sustantivo Sustantivo Sustantivo Sustantivo Sustantivo Sustantivo :0:

**Chapter 8: The only way**

Noisy foot steps made Natsume flinch to a sitting position.

"What is it now, Persona?"

"Just concerned about my little boy." (smirk) Persona was mocking him.

"Another mission?" Irritated, Natsume was.

"Natsume, don't you even think about it."

"What?" 'Does he know?'

"You do that, the girl dies." 'He does' Natsume thought.

"I won't let it." He said with determination.

"Then tell me? Can you protect him away from these hands after that?" Persona touched the leaves on the bush by the side. It turned to nothing but ash.

"You wouldn't dare." Glaring at Persona, Natsume in turn showed off by burning the leaves of the bush. And in a second, it tuned to ash just like what happened to the leaves Persona shed a while ago.

"Stop this foolishness. You cannot save her."

"I intend to."

"You cannot do as you please, you'd be a weak normal human who cannot oppose me at any stake. And the cost for that would be life. I'm taking away three."

"…" Natsume gritted his teeth.

"Hmmm, let's see, the boy with…, yeah the stupid boy who's fond with animals, Nogi,…Aoi, and that little kitten." Persona's fingers were below his chin, in a thinking position intended to add more scorn for Natsume to enjoy. 

"Perso'na'…" Now, Natsume's hands were clenched and on flame.

"Calm down boy. You know what I want."

"…"

"She cannot be saved by any means. If you excuse your alice out of it, then how could she be saved if the only way cannot be?..."

"That girl, as long as I live would be safe and away from your hands."

"Really, Natsume? I guess you're still a kid, Natsume." Persona lifted Natsume's chin to face him squarely.

"I'm no kid."

"If you are, why can't you understand that no one can save her? And the least of all, you. Have you forgotten? You are killing her."

"That is why. The only way is to give up my alice and so, I shall do it. I don't want it anyway. I've killed so much with it."

"You sure you wouldn't want it, Natsume? I could approach (Persona raised both his hands and stretched them, like for a warm up) them any time."

'If I give up my alice, how can I be able to save Mikan and the others from him?'

"Give up your alice huh? You're doing something so imprudent for a girl? To cure her? Let's say her condition lightens, and she gains consciousness. And after that Natsume, what? You can't any more afford to protect her from me, (Persona showed off an evil grin) and from them as much as you want too."

"…"

"You might be able to save her for a time but for another time next to that, you wouldn't because you've already used your power to save her the last time. Some things aren't just repeated twice."

"If I'm able to save her, then that would mean I can save her for the second, for the third, for the fourth, until no threat comes to her. There's only one thing clear: I won't let this thing happen to her again after she wakes up and regains her health."

"You seem so sure about yourself, dear boy but I know you know that nothing of it can be possibly true. if you do not have power, your will to protecdt her and be there for her is useless. There are even chances that this doesn't work. That girl is an enemy, she's telling you half lies. You'll just be wasting your alice and after that you become toothless."

"Half lies huh, Persona? So even you believe that there was some truth in it?"

'It isn't a 100 that giving up my alice will cure her but even this chance is just 1 out of a hundred, I still have to try.' Natsume's eyes are burning hotly, fierily from the disdainful sight on it a while ago.

"My my, child, don't stare at me like that." Contented knowing that he's put his warning on Natsume, Persona started walking away.

"And remember, if you give up your alice, the girl dies."

'Mikan.'

_**Flash back**_

_Exhausted, Natsume sat down by a tree. He's decided to rest even just for a minute. But it seems that he couldn't do so._

'_That man back in the warehouse, what could he have meant?' (remember last chappie when an AAO warehouse collapsed?)_

_Leaves came rushing to a forth._

_A silhouette that was before lurking in the darkness revealed itself. It was of a young lady's. She was beautiful as a redhead but obviously couldn't compare to Mikan. Mysterious, striking emerald orbs with the same coldness as him, stared down at Natsume._

"_Kuroneko…" She said almost in a whisper._

"_Who… are you?"_

"_I'm honored to have met the black cat." She grinned sinisterly._

_Natsume produced flame._

"_I'm no enemy 'this time.'" And she smiled warmly. How could she have done that? Just a while ago, the look of her eyes could send you daggers but now, there was warm in it. It was truly a smile, a genuine one, much like to Mikan's._

"_I know she's suffering..."_

'_How could these people know so much?' (Natsume knows she's talking about Mikan.)_

"…_and I know just how to cure her."_

'_You better not be playing with me.' "Then, tell me."_

"_Now, fire is her ultimate weakness. Fire is her death. You are fire."_

"…"

_The girl extended her right hand and a snake just crawled out on it from nowhere._

"_She's so adorable, right?"_

"_You think that snake is adorable?" Natsume's tone clearly poured disgust._

_Then, a cute pout was on her face._

"_Huhuh, Mr. Black cat, you're mean. I have wanted you as my boy friend and just minutes after we met, you've turned me down. (she turned to the snake at hugged it) Poochie, poochie (referring to the snake), I guess it'll be still you and me. The love of my life just rejected me and so, I really need 'some one' to shed my tears on. I know you'll always be by my side,Taipei."_

_Natsume sweat dropped. 'Weird…' "I don't have time for this."_

_Natsume turned his back to leave._

_Then, he heard her say back to her wicked voice, "Interesting. What I know is that the kuroneko never leaves any enemy he meets alive, but you're letting me go? Facts aren't always true." Again, her voice seemed of that crazy-for-a-guy-teenager-type. "Could I have captured your heart, Mr. Black cat?"_

_Natsume was now on a tree and before he got to jump again to another tree, she continued._

"_Her weakness is you."_

_Natsume turned back to her, still on the tree._

"_But not really you, just your alice."_

"_Now I've had my decision just not to hurt you and leave you alone but you're so irritating. Stop playing me with your trivialness. My time's being wasted from this nonsense." Natsume cursed under his breath._

"_That's one reason you're not getting anything, kuroneko. Your attitude, you're damn too short-tempered."_

"_You better make sure you're…."_

"_And what are you saying, Mr. Black cat? That a cute girl like me can attest to lie to the guy she solemnly loves and adores?" She was pouting for the 2nd time._

_Natsume shook his head. 'Creep.' Natsume didn't voice his thoughts coz if he does that, she'll just react and this damn to-good-to-be-true conversation that is killing his time will just go lengthier with only stupidity discussed._

"_This is an inland Taipan."_

'_I'm not dumb not to know what kind of snake that is.'_

"_I've owned it just a month ago and she's also from across central Australia. My one pet, my only friend, my only family."_

_Natsume flinched of what she said about her 'family'. It seems that this girl is no different from him before. Cause now, he has Mikan and friends as family but what if Mikan doesn't go well? What would happen to the family he just built?_

"_And so, I love Taipei (referring to the snake) so much." With a smile, her hands caressed the snake._

"_Are we gonna talk about the snake the whole time?" Natsume said impatiently._

"_Ah, hehe, sorry but I just get emotional at times."_

'_Emotional? Maybe… Cause, what about your eyes? They're as cold as ice. But they just turn suddenly kind and warm.'_

'_For my objectives I am doing this, not for her sake.' The girl was thinking trying to convince herself._

"_This snake is known to have the most poisonous venom in the world and can you believe that I'm actually petting it?_

"…"

"_Venom is poison, right? However, it can also be a cure. Medicine has made venom on its list. Cancer and arthritis painkillers and hemophilia for example."_

'_Why does she have to discuss things as if this was Biology subject? I'm a genius, she should know.'_

"_It's the same thing with having too much can lead to something bad. Likewise, bad stuffs can lead to something good. Cause everything can be medicine or poison depending on how it is used."_

_Pause: What could be inside Natsume's mind on having too much?_

_Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Hotaru who's very obsessed in money. It seems that she can afford to sell her soul for it, and cares for it as important as life. Everyone in the business and trade world always had a warning note concealed on their minds from the creaking of dawn till midnight: Beware of the business legend, Ms. Imai. One day, Hotaru was sick of all the branded clothes' design and for she considered herself the richest lass, she would want to try something new. Today, she was supposed to attend a meeting of scared-of-her-to-death financiers. She knows they respect and at the same time fear her for her amazing business-no-one-can-beat-management but she doesn't care. She doesn't care what her acquaintances think of her. All she cares is… La la la, profit, profit, profit, money, money, here I come! The door of the conference room opened as she stepped in. The others were too awed for what they saw. There, walking to the table was Ms. Imai, dressed in… money? Before that, the people thought, 'Hmm… I wonder, Ms, Imai is so environment-friendly today.' So, it was really cause she looked green for what she wore were American dollar bills!_

_Play after Natsume shrugged_

"_It's the same as your alice. This perception is the same having the cure."_

"_What are you saying?" Natsume's hopes unknowingly started to lit up._

"_For her, your alice is poison, you directly is poison. But like in the case of the snake, we'll be having you're alice turned into medicine instead."_

_Before Natsume could react,_

"_Don't worry, I'm really helping you. I'm saying the truth 'I know'."_

"_And in what way am I going to do that?"_

"_This is a big exchange. Her to regain' life' and you to loose your powers—you to loose your alice."_

_**End of Flash back**_

After that last sentence was said, the long body of the snake suddenly curled around her and they suddenly disappeared without Natsume knowing how.

:0: capítulo final capítulo final capítulo final capítulo final capítulo final :0:

A/n: There! I'm done with chapter 8. Pls. review, pls.! And I'm running out of ideas too. It's so hard dealing with mental block. Ha… God, help me! Pls. send any comment if you have. You can send me either reviews or PMS if you've got some questions. Add me up! Or, I've got my friendster's url in my profile, just check it out. You can add me up there too.

I want to be your friend. )

Till the next time!

…


	9. Overflowing Darkness

…

A/n: Sorry is I've been gone for long but y'know, I've been busy with school and I guess I focused more on 'My Heart's Back' this time. hehe, But pls. review.

Pls. give me any comments or suggestions on how to get this fic continued. I guess I really need help. This story is getting worst by chapter.

Or should I still continue this story?

I don't know, I think I've lost hope for this story to get any better. I don't even know if you like this or not. So pls, for me to know, pls. review or send a PM at least.

Thanks.

But, I'm really glad I got additional reviews.

To Kaya-chan90, SnowCharms, glenda23, cupidsangel, and professional: Arigatou!

**Disclaimer**: You know I don't own Gakuen Alice.

:0: Sustantivo Sustantivo Sustantivo Sustantivo Sustantivo Sustantivo :0:

**Chapter 9: Overflowing darkness**

Her body still's hurting.

Thank God it's not that painful as before.

She thought she was going to die. But why didn't she? She should've just had her life taken. She would want that over this.

Is this really her life? Why is she still in this place?

A place of nothing…

A place of black space…

A space of overflowing darkness….

Black.

All black.

But who's voice was that she just heard a while ago?

It seemed familiar.

But oh well, where did that voice come from?

She would want to hear it again, maybe to somehow give her life.

And it called of 'Mikan'.

Was she the girl he referred?

Was her name Mikan?

"Natsume…"

Not knowing why, tears had sprung out of her eyes and out came the word, 'Natsume' from her trembling lips.

What a shock.

Of all things to name, she just remembered one. Natsume… Funny, she can't even truly recall her own self and she starts to recall some one else?

That name…

And as if her sobs were heard by 'some one', an image appeared before her, glowing bright and hot.

"A hyottoko?"

She smiled evilly.

…

Heavy sounding foot steps made Natsume's eyelids flutter to open his eyes.

It was Yuu.

He was along with their other classmates. Odd. Yuu didn't seem scared of him a bit. He stood proud, though bothered. He stood to be the leader of the group he led.

Ruka stepped over.

"Natsume…"

"What?"

"Mikan,…"

Natsume made no reply, just stood up to face them.

"Mikan, what?"

"…"

"Tell me!"

Yuu pushed over Ruka, "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"She's…"

Before they can continue, a voice rocked their conversation to an end; it rocked their faces to reflect shock, happiness, and disbelief.

"It's been a while."

That familiar figure just smiled over their response.

:0: capítulo final capítulo final capítulo final capítulo final capítulo final :0:

A/n: I'm largely bothered by different matters now. I'm not in a good mood.

And so I left a cliff hanger so pls, review.

Maybe that would cheer me up.

Maybe that would put me in a good mood.

…


	10. NOTE

**NOTE**

GOMENASAI…

This fic has been out for a while and now, instead of giving you the next chapter, I'm here to inform you that this fic would be put to a pause… I'm really so sorry especially to those who have been waiting for the next chapter (if there's really one).

Actually, I've got no idea how to continue the fic now since it got out of the original track I planned to have this in… So, as not to waste it, I've decided to put more planning for this and try to 'fix' this.

And for the 'fixing' matter, I'm gonna need some time to do it since I'll also be busy with my other fics, 'My Heart's Back'. And, I've also started 'Twin Hearts' and others more.

I really can't go and continue without all the reconstruction and stuff. Things just got out of hand.

So now, I officially inform people that this fic is to be put to a halt… Temporarily? Or even final…

Just tell me, send me any PM or review this note, tell me if you're still interested with the fic so I'll go try and 'fix' it.. Anyway, what I mean by 'fix' is just smoothing some facts, but actually, the plot goes on the same.

Hehe… Thanks for the time you've used and wasted for reading my note. Yeah, I admit, I'm a bit irresponsible (not just a bit) now that I've resorted to doing this but I promise that if this fic goes on for the second time, this won't happen again!!!

Sorry and… ARIGATOU…

Ja! 


	11. Help!

Hi!

Well, I'm telling you I won't be uploading… Haa… I feel like dying! If I felt so relaxed in my 2nd year, now, the pressure is rising out from my body. There are lots of projects to do!

And besides, I haven't continued what I made, and I'm so sorry but I don't have much free time.

**Anyway, anyone there who'd care to do me a favor?**

Well, I'm looking for pen pals! Really!! This is for an English project. There's the project, 'letter writing'. And the letter needs to be really the letter; you know the traditional style… the one that has to be mailed by a post office.

Hahai… this is so tiring.. but anyone there from US or Europe? Well, our teacher has purposely given us this project to 'practice your english' as she says. And so we need to those who are native speakers of English as pen pals.

Yeah, it's quite troublesome.. There's the Internet and Yahoo can pretty much take care of the matter but I think our teacher won't approve of that. Cause if the letter is thru mail, then it needs printing first, and she'll think we've only made up the letters.

And it's really a project we need to partake of… Coz if we don't, then our lives will be on the line! Poor grade marks… poor me! So, please, anyone interested in there? I need real pen pals who can reply to my letters. Or so, anyone to recommend?

**I REALLY NEED PEN PALS!**

**HELP ME PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME!!!**

And after that, if however the hardness of the situation fluctuates, I promise to work on the story.., (AND THIS PROMISE ISN"T MEANT TO BE BROKEN, PROMISE!) No worries, like what I've said, I've asked classmates about the story, and I now have a definite plan.. AND IT'S REALLY GOOD! We've shouted all day long at the 1st say of class, heaving weird faces from our other classmates as to why what weirdness has infested us. We were just talking about 'My heart's back'.

So, please, help me please! I'm begging you (kneels on the floor crying with begging eyes)!

Right now, I'm currently busy with my math and science investigatory projects (you'll fail without them) and I hope even the burden of the pen pal thing could diminish the load from my inside. Care to free me from one of my burdens (pen pal)?

I know it's not good to have this as a chapter, but I need help!

Thanks so much! Thanks a million, people!

I do hope people will grow pity on me (smiles sadly, ironically)…

Ja!


End file.
